mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ariana
Ariana '''is a mysterious Edenian woman who made her first appearance in Mortal Kombat (2011) and debuted in Mortal Kombat X. About Ariana A mysterious woman hailing from Edenia, traveled the world looking for a sacred item that holds the Edenian essence to restore the lands. On a journey to find the essence, Ariana was guided by the light to the path of finding that object. Encountering the likes of Outworld, Ariana sensed that the essence she was looking for was located somewhere in Outworld. Gaining the prestige benefit to be at Kotal Kahn's side in order to search for it, Ariana accepted the invitation to serve him. Appearance Ariana seems to be in her early twenties (7,500 years), almond-shaped coffee-brown eyes, fairly tan skinned, she usually wears eye makeup and light nude lipstick with a shimmer. She has long flowing light brown hair with a slight curl at the end. She is considered very beautiful as are all Edenian residents. In Mortal Kombat (2011), being a cameo in Mortal Kombat (2011), Ariana sported a white attire with black and golden accents. In Mortal Kombat X, Ariana wears, to much to her story, a mysterious-esque hooded ensemble that is colored white. Ariana sports a white choker and crystal jewels. She has on a white top with straps covering her bust which also connects to her hood. She has on sparkling material stocking and sparkling gloves that cover most of her left hand. She also has long strapped boots, blue covers to lace them, white straps and a long loincloth, connected by skinny straps. Variations * '''Seraphic: '''In her Seraphic variation, she has a white crown and golden makeup. * '''Archangel: '''In this variation, Ariana has dark makeup and her armbands and bottoms are a dark grey color. * '''Celestial: '''In this variation, Ariana's eyes are glowing white and shinier hair and a glowing crown. Skins * '''Angel: Hair is down but put together with a gold tie. She has a little longer white skirt and her top is wrapped in front. She has on golden boots. Combat characteristics Powers and Abilities As an Edenian, Ariana was trained specifically for assassination. Although being trained as a killer, she dismissed the action killing and converted her combat skills to defeat evil. Gaining angelic and god-like powers, Ariana is no ordinary Edenian, but a special blend of goddess. Signature Moves * Boomerang Stag: Ariana throws a staggering boomerang at the opponent's head. (MKX) ** The enhanced version is called Stag Boom-ade which comes back and knocks them down, flat on their face. *'Light Kick: '''Ariana darts forward with a light trail. *'White Light:' Ariana creates a light that takes away her opponent's life and regains hers. '(Celestial Variation)' (MKX)'' * X-Ray Move - Angel Axle: 'Ariana rushes towards the opponent and knees them in the abdomen, she then proceeds to do a low sweep, knocking the opponent down. She then delivers an axe kick to their face, caving in the majority of their skull. (''MKX) Other Moves * '''Throw: Ariana axe kicks the opponent in the face, and does a spinning heel kick that send them flying. (MKX) Fatalities * Taking Flight: 'Ariana's takes the opponent up in the air and performs a back-flip and lets go of her opponent, making them land on their head. The aftermath has her opponent's head crushed open. (MKX)'' * 'Go Towards The Light: '''Ariana creates a light and the opponent walks towards her. Once they reach her she shines the light brighter, as a result melts them. (MKX)'' Other Finishers * [http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Brutality '''Brutality]' #1 - Headless: '''Ariana grabs her opponent, axe kicks them and proceeds with a spinning kick, knocking the head off. ''(MKX) * Brutality #2 - Axle Bash: 'The opponent's head smashes into pieces after the axe kick. ''(Throw) (MKX) * 'Brutality #3 - Flash Through: '''After doing a light kick, at the end of the final round, the opponent's head would fly off. ''(MKX) * '''Brutality #4 - Suffering Judge: '''Ariana rushes towards her opponent, darting through them. ''Must do '''Judgement Rush 3 times in the final round. (Seraphic Variation)'' * Brutality #5 - Explosion: Ariana releases an enhanced fireball that takes off her opponent's entire torso. (Archangel Variation) '(MKX)'' * '''Brutality #6 - Angelic Decapitation: '''Ariana throws her daggers into her opponent's head and then they proceed to go through it. After it, her daggers will come back. ''(Celestial Variation) '(MKX) Trivia * Ariana is the youngest Edenian, only being 7,025 years, she is the equivalent to a twenty to twenty year old Earthrealm female. * Ariana's was originally orange but changed to white and gold, similar to Ashrah. * Ariana is the 8th Edenian introduced in a Mortal Kombat game; and being of the youngest in the series. * Most of her moves involve a white color scheme implemented in most of her combos. * It is implied that she is some sort of Angel hybrid Edenian. Mortal Kombat X * Ariana is revealed to have a love interest in a male Edenian with Plant Manipulation, during her story. * She's the fifth chapter. * She is a secret fighter in a klassic tower. The player would have to get a flawless victory on the fifth opponent and do a brutality. Additional Details Character Selection * When she is picked, Ariana will twirl her Angelic Daggers and face her opponent. * When her variation is picked, she will "cling" her daggers. * When both players are ready, she'll back up and flip her hair and grunt. Intros * When she speaks first, she appears coming from the opposite side of the map twirling her daggers. (The opponent says their line); then she gets into her fighting stance. * When spoken second, she appears in a glowing white aura and says her line. Game * When she wins a round, she'll walk back while brushing herself off, most likely saying; "Are you hurt?", "Come on!" * When she wins the match, she'll make a white orb appear, smiling. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Female characters Category:Edenian Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Good Characters